


Эр ведьмак

by lady_almi



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [28]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, The Witcher — AU, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: В ночь Зимнего Излома на пути эра ведьмака попадаются не только закатные твари.
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Эр ведьмак

***

Ричард выезжает из города за три часа до заката и знает, что не успеет добраться до ближайшего селения: на границе почти не живут люди, зато Закатных Тварей расплодилось — загляни под ветки ели, на тебя в ответ уставится мелкая нечисть. Он уже давно не берет заказы на домовых, анчуток и огромных крыс, ворующих кур.

Никто не заметил, когда разворотили скалы литтены, когда вышли из воды найери и осьминоги, когда взвились в небо эвроты. Когда быть человеком стало опасно. Твари возникали будто из ниоткуда — из зеленой слизи на изнанке мира — и уходили в никуда, оставляя после себя серный запах.

Тяжелая выцветшая русая коса бьет по скрытым потертой кожаной курткой и шерстяным плащом плечам; Ричард трясет головой, отгоняя воспоминания — в городе прошел слух, будто эр ведьмак вызвал Леворукого с кошками. Погнали до ворот, угрожая камнями и вилами. В сточных канавах жутко запели вслед найери, извиваясь чешуйчатыми телами.

***

"Нужно позаботиться о ночлеге", — думает Ричард и подгоняет Баловника. Тот ступает медленно, фыркает. Ричард глядит на низкое красное солнце, прикусывает губу — детская привычка, не канувшая в прошлое даже после ведьмачьего испытания. Дышит размеренно, мысленно считает хорны пути.

Зимний Излом крадется за ним по пятам.

Почему-то вспоминается Лаик: в стылых стенах, где бродили призраки монахов забытых орденов, на зимнее солнцестояние всегда давали мясной пирог и кружку самого дрянного эля. Унары играли в снежки, дразнили капитана Арамону… Лаик давно разрушен, развалины залила болотного цвета скверна. Да и этот год выдался теплым, снег так и не укрыл землю — по городам змеились зеленоглазые пророки с речами о пришествии Создателя.

Вспоминается Катари, жена бургомистра Олларии, ее тонкие пальцы и узкие плечи. Открытые светлые платья, густые пепельные волосы, запах гиацинтов. Кажется, она умерла в родах несколько месяцев назад, сына назвали Октавием — новости доходили редко, неверные отблески столичных событий колыхали стылую действительность бедных городков.

Вспоминается, наконец, первый бой, внезапная помощь — быть может, призрак отца, быть может, и правда Леворукий... Ричард старается не думать об этом.

Невеселые мысли прерывает жалобный стон.

— Какого разрубленного змея? — спрашивает Ричард у солнца.

Холодный воздух звенит тишиной.

***

Он направляет коня к обочине, спешивается. Выхватывает из-за спины меч, из ножен на поясе — кинжал. Нервно поводит плечами. Он уверен в своем мастерстве, но близится ночь Зимнего Излома, когда Закатные Твари становятся сильнее, отращивают еще ряд зубов. По крайней мере, так говорят. Спускается к лесу, оглядывается на Баловника, на оставленную нехитрую поклажу.

Колючие вечнозеленые лапы царапают щеки, будто специально лезут в лицо странной лаской. Ричард выходит на поляну и растерянно осматривается. Звук, кажется, шел отсюда, но никого, кто мог бы стонать, не видно. Принимает боевую стойку — твари коварны, они меняют облик.

Мягко ступая по прелым листьям, он останавливается около дуба. К стволу влажной от крови веревкой привязано что-то темное, и когда оно поднимает голову, Ричард непроизвольно отшатывается, вскидывая меч. Лицо твари исчерчено глубокими свежими ранами, на груди блестит чешуя, а руки в черно-синем колете похожи на паучьи лапы.

Но слишком по-человечески блестят глаза, слишком беззащитен взгляд, и что-то почти детское есть в изгибе безгубого рта. Ричард вздыхает, вкидывает кинжал в ножны, медлит, чертит в воздухе руны «перт» и «тейвиз» — одну за другой. Выдыхает: «Лэйе Литэ!» — такое срабатывало, когда Тварь прикидывалась человеком, и Ричард надеется, что и в этот раз простейший прием проявления истинной природы поможет. Чешуя сползает к корням, как падает шелковое платье с плеч красавицы, растворяется, уходит в землю.

***

Из-под исчезнувшей иллюзии на него глядит мальчишка лет двадцати. Глаза — синие-синие, как виденное в детстве море, как безоблачное летнее небо. Щеки искромсаны ножом, на шее синяки.

— Та-а-ак, — тянет Ричард.

Убирает меч, достает кинжал. Разрезает веревки и еле-еле успевает подхватить незнакомца.

Тот устало стонет, и Ричард замечает у него на пальце татуировку. Неужели из богатого рода?

«После, — думает он. — Все после».

Скидывает плащ, кутает в него мальчишку, укладывает на землю.

— Спа… сибо, — бормочет тот, глаза у него закатываются.

«Кажется, потерял сознание».

Ричард поднимает взгляд: небо темнеет стремительно. Он уходит, чтобы вернуться, ведя под уздцы Баловника. Юноша все так же лежит на земле — только теперь свернулся калачиком, по-детски спрятав ладони между бедрами в нелепой попытке защититься от холода. «Эр ведьмак» усмехается — куда уж без приключений — и рубит еловые ветки для постели, перекладывает мальчишку на это ложе, подтыкает плащ. Безумный смех клокочет в горле.

Ричард собирает валежник, разводит костер, дышит на счет, бормочет под нос колыбельную. Кипятит воду в котелке, варит нехитрый суп из остатков картофеля и мяса, купленного еще в городе.

Он недолго думает, стоит ли будить юношу, чтобы накормить, кивает сам себе, опускается рядом с постелью, говорит:

— Эй, мальчик, — трясет за плечо.

Его незваный спутник вскидывается резко, испуганно осматривается по сторонам.

— Тш-ш-ш, — успокаивает Ричард. — Тихо. Тихо. Я тебя не убью и пытать не буду, — гладит большим пальцем грубую холстину рубашки.

Мальчишка смотрит подозрительно, моргает синими глазищами.

— Кто вы? — спрашивает он.

— Ричард из Надора, ведьмак, — рубит с плеча.

— А-а-а, — выдыхает. — Я Росио Алва, — улыбается обезоруживающе, корчит лицо гримасой: порезы, наверное, болят.

«Надо же, — думает Ричард. — Алва».

— Вставай, — говорит он вслух. — Тебе нужно поесть, а я пока приготовлю лекарство, чтобы наложить на лицо. Кто тебя так?

— Можно… потом? — просит Росио.

— Ладно, — пожимает плечами Ричард.

Перебирает травы, толчет в плошке сухой тысячелистник и полынь, заливает кипятком из второго котелка. Чертит над получившейся смесью «уруз». Замечает: Росио следит за ним, не отрывая взгляда.

— Лечить тебя буду, — усмехается Ричард.

Юноша утыкается в суп.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он, доедая последнюю ложку.

Ричард отставляет отвар — стынуть и доходить; принимается за еду.

— Ну, рассказывай, — приказывает.

— А чего рассказывать, — пожимает плечами Росио. — Отец хотел, чтобы я служил в армии, а я мечтал поступить в академию, учиться на лекаря. Сбежал из дома, только, — горько хмурится, — забыл о влиянии герцога Алва. И о том, что за все надо платить. Не сдал экзамены, — усмехается. — Прибился к трактирному менестрелю, выучился играть на гитаре, шел из города, попал к разбойникам… Взять было нечего, с ними был маг — решили подшутить, — равнодушно, будто не с ним. Неожиданно вскидывается:

— Где же она? Где гитара? — он порывается встать.

— Сиди, — говорит ему Ричард, вздыхает, поднимается. — Сторожи костер.

Росио кивает, смотрит с восторгом, и Ричарду становится почти грустно от этой доверчивости.

***

Где-то вдалеке раздается вой, и Ричард петляет между деревьев быстрей. «Мальчишке повезло», — думает он. Кожаный чехол с гитарой нашелся удивительно легко. Возвращается на свет костра, на тихий голос, поющий на незнакомом языке.

— Держи! — отдает инструмент бережно: помнит, как ласково обращалась с лютней Айрис.

— Спасибо! — вспыхивает Росио.

— Сыграй что-нибудь, — устало просит Ричард.

Глядит на костер, пляшущий под негромкий перебор струн.

"Расскажи мне о море, моряк, расскажи,  
Ведь я ничего не знаю о нем…"

Бьется в песне тоска, и в груди у Ричарда просыпается нежность к этому мальчишке, клюющему носом над гитарой.

— Ложись-ка ты спать, — говорит он. — Завтра решим, что с тобой делать.

Но перед сном промывает чужие раны, накладывает повязку, треплет по волосам.

— Эр ведьмак…

— По имени и без «эра», — обрубает Ричард.

— Спасибо, Ричард, — говорит Росио.

Заворачивается в плащ, засыпает.

Ричард смотрит в огонь, оборачивается, чертит в воздухе руну «альгиз».

Пляшут в костре невидимые саламандры, что-то трепыхается в сердце, давно разучившемся любить. Отец погиб на войне, матушку с сестрами завалило камнями, почти всех однокорытников выкосило мором. А судьба смеялась, крутила пальцем у виска: послала этого мальчишку. Он ведь еще ребенок, да и ведьмака из него не выйдет.

«Ладно», — думает Ричард, перебирает жесткие пряди волос, переплетает косу.

А утром говорит:

— Пойдем со мной. Куда — решим по дороге.

И сдерживает улыбку, когда Росио кивает.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
